Nariko
Nariko is the main protagonist of Heavenly Sword and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Nariko's rival in the game is Dante. Biography CAN NO ONE STAND AGAINST ME? Nariko’s birth was meant to serve as the arrival of the savior of her clan, the one who could wield the legendary Heavenly Sword, a fate originally foretold of a male. Despite her people’s rejection, her father raised her to be a headstrong and fearless fighter. Joined with the legendary blade, she finds her skills, and her enemies’ peril, amplified to heights undreamed of. THE LEGACY OF : *''Heavenly Sword'' Arcade Opening Nariko is seen talking to her sword, saying that it brings nothing but pain and sorrow. She is determined to master her sword, and to "tame" it. Nariko hears of warriors who claim they are better than her, so she heads out of her homeland to fight them and prove herself worthy. Rival Name: Dante Reason: '''While Nariko is alone in her thoughts about how she will soon have total control of her sword, Dante suddenly arrives, saying, "Soon is already... too late." Nariko slams her foot on the handle of his sword, stopping him from lifting it from his back, and tells him that she wants no business with him and to keep his sword away. Dante refuses and then brings out his sword and tells her it's not the kind of sword that keeps hidden. Nariko tells him he won't be walking away at all and then they begin to fight. Transcript '''Nariko: With each victory, I feel the power getting stronger within me. Soon I'll have total control of this blade. (Dante drops in.) Dante: Soon? Soon is already... too late. (Nariko stops him from bringing out his sword.) Nariko: '''I have no quarrel with you, stranger. Keep that blade sheathed, and you can walk away unscathed. (Dante brings out his sword.) '''Dante: You have to know that's not happening. Does this look like the kind of sword you keep hidden? Nariko: Then I'm afraid you won't be walking away from here at all. Ending Nariko returns to her homeland, more powerful than ever. She claims that her enemies saw that she's getting stronger. She also realises that it's not the sword that has power, it's her. As Bohan and his army approches her, Nariko glows with Polygon Man's power, screaming to them that she is their doom. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'That Was Pitiful' - turns her head away from the opponent while saying, "You reek of fear!" *'You Haven't the Courage' - shakes her head while saying, "You consider yourself a warrior?" *'Embrace the Afterlife' - says, "Your time is at an end." Quotes *'When selected': **We shall reach the promised land. **Destiny calls. **I won't fail you. *'Item Pick-up': **A gift from the gods. **A fitting remedy. **I'm counting on it. **More fury to every blow. **A welcome surprise. **Precisely what I required. **Could this be the answer? **Fate has rewarded me. **I can wield this. **Thank the heavens. **I can feel its power. **I may need this. **I must savor this. **Just what I've been seeking. **Now is the time. **This shall not be in vain. **My prayer's heard. **What is written is true. *'Using Twing-Twang': **Quickly! *'Using Dawn Siege': **Prepare to die! *'Using The Goddess': **My will is unstoppable! *'Successful KO's': **Another fine trophy of this war. **Your heart beats no longer! **You're trapped like a rat! **My enemies fall! **Here is your dignified burial. **Embrace your doom. **Your end is written. **Defeat engulfs you. **Here is your dignified end. **Ha! You poor little thing. **My sword shall take your soul! **Embrace the afterlife. **Slaughter! **Darkness now consumes you. **Mercy is mine to give...yours to ask for. **If only you knew the names I've been given. **Can no one stand against me? **The vultures may collect you now. **Your end is written. **No mercy! **Another lost in battle. **Whose next to perish? **Keep watch! I am coming for you! **Hell's gate awaits you! **Pathetic! **A lady never boasts. **The corpses are mounting. **I've faced monsters far more corruped. **The gods frown on you this day. **Another falls to the sword. **Whose next to perish? **You cannot run forever. **You haven't the courage to fight me. **I shall be the last one standing. **You can't even kill me! **Not even the gods can stop me! **You do not suffer alone. **Pray Heaven embraces you. **That was pitiful. **The pits of Hell hold no fear for me. **Your time had come. **You want style? Come on then! **You fall like a leaf. **The blade has claimed another. **Sealed the coward's fate. **Fate engulfs you. **Slaughter...my enemies full! **You're finished. **Your death was written. **They say I'm a portent of doom. **I shall be merciless. **Agony awaits you! **Come on, you coward! **You'll make a great trophy. **Come...test your valor. **Oh, it's so much better when you're angry. **Huele a mierda. *'Respawns': **Fury burns within me. **All is not lost. **Fate has returned me. **You cowards feel brave? **You cannot banish me! **Nothing...to fear. **I cannot be contained! **The tide will turn! **I...still...stand. **I shall not hesitate. **Prepare to be beaten! **I shall make the gods tremble! **I shall fight for what is mine! **The sword has revived me. **Cross me and perish. **Come meet my steel. **My resolve is stronger. **Ready to unleash hell. **Prepared for battle. **You've awoken a beast! **One battle at a time. **My will in unventing **I shall not fail. **Who dares face me?! **I still stand. **Escaped Hell's grasp. **Cross me and perish. **It's not too late. **Risen once again! *'Unused lines' **Fate is on your side. **No one can match us. **Victory awaits. **We must make haste. **Your cause is mine. **My sword is yours. **A wise choice. **We fight as one. **Fight together... or die alone. **Fight together... or fall alone. **Do I even have a choice? **I choose my own way. **Let this hour be our finest. **We are ready. **As you command. Intros and Outros Introduction *'The Art of Battle': turns around and goes into guarding stance. *'Come Meet My Steel': jumps down, twirls her blade in her right hand, then takes out her other blade with her other. *'I Chose My Own Way': holds her blade in one hand behind her back, then pulls it in front of her it and holds it with both. *'Divine Strength': Has her back turned to the camera as pedals fall, then turns while spinning her blade in one hand, ending with her holding it backward behind her back. Winning Screen *'Destiny Fulfilled': stands up, her blades pointed to each side. *'Triumph of the Ages': twirls the blade in her right hand. *'Moment of Victory': stomps on the ground with her right foot. *'One With the Sword': holds the blade and feels it as it shines. Losing Screen *If using Destiny Fulfilled: She puts her sword into the ground and falls down. *If using Triumph of the Ages: falls over. *If using Moment of Victory: lies on the ground. *If using One with the Sword: turns around in disappointment. Result Screen Win: Looks at camera with sword in her hands pointed at it. Lose: Kneels, holding the sword, which is planted in the ground. Nariko-Vittoria.PNG Nariko-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music Daughter of Shen '(unlocked at rank 4) '''Trophy of Heaven '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Warrior Garb Nariko's default costume is based on her default appearance from Heavenly Sword. Athena Nariko's pre-order costume. *Default - White robe and white cloth *Black robe and black cloth *Pale purple robe and red cloth *Yellow robe and yellow cloth Shen's Armor A costume that's loosely based on her father's armor. Unlocked by turning Rank 10. * '''Default- Red armor with dark greenish and red cloths * Sliver armor with silver cloths * Purple armor with white and purple cloths * Silver armor with beige and yellow cloths Gallery Render nariko.png|Nariko, as she appears in All-Stars narikocolours.png PSASBR_Nariko_Pre-Order.png|Nariko's Pre-order's costume Nariko_thumb.jpg Nariko_Alt_Select.png|Nariko's unlockable costume 60716_374929392590762_1682240764_n.png|Nariko in Shen's Armor Nariko vs Dante.png|Dante rivalry in the trailer Narikon.png|in the trailer Nariko super 2.png|Nariko's level 2 super Narikolvl3super.png NarikoTrophy.png Nariko IN.PNG Nariko.jpg Nariko-vs-dante.gif|Dante rivalry kai-and-.gif 2013-02-22-215315.jpg 2013-03-20-174003.jpg|Nariko's Main Menu Backdrop Concept Art By Sunni Han NarikoSunniHan.jpg Nariko_Closeup.jpg Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Nariko Trailer Seth Killian's Nariko Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars How_to_Use_Nariko_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale PS All-Stars Battle Royale History - Nariko Trivia *Nariko is the first female character to get her own stage, though as DLC. *Game Director Omar Kendall has cited her as his favorite character. *She was the second female character revealed for the game, the first being Fat Princess and the third being Kat. *Nariko is Ninja Theory's second character to be revealed as playable in the game (the first being Dante from the Devil May Cry reboot, DmC: Devil May Cry). **In reference to this, Nariko is Dante's rival in-game. *Each one of Nariko's Super Moves are references to various checkpoints completed during the events of Heavenly Sword. *Nariko's Level 2 Super is very vulnerable to any Supers when not aiming at them. In other words, attacks from behind. **This has been buffed in patch v1.12. Activation of the super cause any fighters near it to launch upward and can proceed with the Kill Confirm. *She is one of two characters who's trophies for completing the arcade mode is the title of the game series they come from. The other is Kratos. *Nariko, Sir Daniel and Jak are the only characters whose original voice actor did not reprise their role in this game. **However, in the Italian dub, both Jak and Nariko are voiced by their original voice actors. *Nariko is one of only eight first-party characters who started on the PlayStation 3, the others being Cole MacGrath/Evil Cole, Colonel Radec, Fat Princess, Nathan Drake, Emmett Graves, and Sackboy. *Nariko and Sir Daniel Fortesque are the last non-DLC characters to be revealed. **Both also have stages that are released as DLCs. *In Japanese, Nariko means Gentle Child, which is a sharp contrast to her actual character. *In both her's and Dante's rival cutscenes, her hair is constantly clipping through her body. *In the game's opening, her hair glows. *Nariko's main menu background is sakura petals. * Nariko is one of five characters that dies in the game series they come from, the others being Colonel Radec, Cole MacGrath, Sweet Tooth and Zeus. *Nariko's funeral in the ending of Heavenly Sword is very similar to Cole MacGrath's funeral in the Good Ending of inFamous 2, as they are both drifted out to sea with their bodies on boats accompanied by their closest friends (Zeke Dunbar, and Kai and Shen, respectively.) **And both did face resentment early on by the very people they were protecting, with being a woman when the wielder of the sword was prophesied to be a man, and Cole for the death and destruction caused by the Ray Sphere. They were even called by terms that signify each character as a harbinger of death and destruction. ( Nariko a "curse," Cole a "terrorist") **One of Nariko's foes, Whiptail, also has similarities to one of Cole's foes, Sasha, as they both try to manipulate their respective foes by telling them of how their own supposed loved ones despise them, they both have weird tongues, and they both use liquids as a weapon. *Out of the entire cast, Nariko may have possibly the most dialogue during battle. *One of Nariko's successful KO quotes, "Oh, it's so much better when you're angry," is the exact quote that Whiptail, one of Bohan's generals, said to before their battle in Heavenly Sword, which herself would say back to her. *Nariko and Emmett Graves are the only characters in the game who have only had one game of their respective franchises. *Her losing outro for Moment of Victory references her being drained and exhausted after defeating Bohan at the end of Heavenly Sword. *Her third intro "I Chose My Own Way" is the same pose for the game cover of Heavenly Sword. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Heavenly Sword Category:PSASBR Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Ninja Theory